First Date and Beyond
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: This is my first Chicago Fire story. I love the show and love a Joe/Sylvie pairing. This is how I imagine their first date would be. Sweet, romantic and a little bit hot but with Joe being ever the gentleman. Thanks for reading and I welcome reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_**These two are perfect together. Joe has the nicest smile and is obviously smitten with Sylvie and she needs a guy who treats her right. Voila = OTP!**_

"Sylvie!" Joe saw that she was walking out of the firehouse and wanted to ask her something before he lost his nerve.

"Hi Joe" Sylvie turned when she heard him call out her name, a smile naturally enhancing her welcoming look.

In a couple of steps Joe was standing right in front of her, his own smile a bit hesitant as he took a deep breath,, trying to bolster his courage and ask the question. He could dodge Chicago traffic with less fear than what he experiencing now – before this absolutely beautiful wisp of a woman.

"Sylvie, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" His heart pounded as the words left his lips. He almost wished he could take it back... "what if she says no?"

"Out?" Sylvie looked a little taken aback but the smile never left her face as she continued. "You want to grab a drink somewhere? Molly's?"

Gathering his courage once again, Joe placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "No, not a drink and definitely not Molly's. I want to take you on a real date, you know how it goes. Pick you up at 7, dinner and a movie, walk along the mile and then I'll take you home. What do you say?"

"A date?" Sylvie considered the possibility as her smile softened and her eyes grew pensive. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you, Joe Cruz. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Now that would be telling but wear something nice." His smile of both relief and happiness spread across his face as he moved his hands from her shoulders to skim along her arms. "See you tomorrow and Sylvie...thanks."

She watched him walk out of the firehouse, bemused at what just happened. "I really like Joe but do I like him that way, as a date, a possible boyfriend? Maybe...maybe. He's sweet, charming and we're already friends. Guess I'll have to wait and see how it goes." As she continued to ponder the idea of a date, it occurred to her that some dates ended with a make out session. That thought sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and that surprised her...pleasantly.

The next day Sylvie decided to treat herself. After all, this was a first date...an occasion she hadn't experienced in awhile. Plus the mani/pedi would take up some time. She was a little surprised how much she was looking forward to this date. The anticipation created a delicious feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She mentally shook herself. "Calm down Sylvie – it's not as if you've never dated."

She heard the doorbell chime and glanced at the clock...7PM...right on time. Taking a breath, she tried to calm her racing heart. She couldn't believe how nervous she felt. "What is going on with me...it's Joe!" Her mirror told her she looked fine – thank goodness her sister insisted she buy this little black dress last year. It hugged her curves, the glittery shoulder straps enticing with their sparkle. She had curled her hair and the strappy sandals on her feet completed the look.

Joe's eyes widened when the door opened. Sylvie was always beautiful to him, but tonight, standing right in front of him, he saw an absolute vision, so lovely that she took his breath away. Not trusting himself to speak, he handed her a single rose, while taking her other hand he slowly twirled her in a circle. Finally his vocal cords loosened and he whispered... "Sylvie, I didn't think you could surprise me but here you are...more amazing than I could ever imagine and I can imagine a lot." He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

To her surprise, Sylvie blushed at his words. She thought blushing had been left behind when cynicism had colored her opinion of the opposite sex. This Joe Cruz was definitely different and she couldn't wait to find out more. "Thank you for the compliment. You don't look too shabby either." She took in his elegant suit, thinking this look was definitely both sexy and sophisticated. "And thank you for the rose. You didn't have to bring me anything."

"I have my reasons." He smiled at her with a little smirk. "Tomorrow, when you see that rose, you'll be reminded of this date and what a good time you had."

Sylvie couldn't help but laugh out loud as she placed the rose on a side table beside the door. "What if I don't have a good time?"

Joe reached for her hand as she closed the door to her home. "If you don't, then the rose can be an apology, but you will. Trust me."

As they walked along the sidewalk to his car, Sylvie leaned against the warmth of Joe's body, surprised at how right that felt. He squeezed her hand gently as he opened the car door for her, making sure she was safely inside. Already she missed the warmth of him beside her but there was another warmth growing in her, growing in leaps and bounds. Whatever happened she knew this date would be special.

Another surprise awaited for Sylvie when they arrived at their destination... Grace... one of the premier restaurants in Chicago. From the parking attendant to the host to the wait staff, everyone was friendly, solicitous and made them feel right at home.

Conversation was easy. Joe talked about his brother and how he tried to save him from the gangs. Sylvie told him about life in a small town and how she would have been expected to be a stay at home wife and mother had she married her fiance. They talked about what working at Firehouse 51 meant to them. They kept reaching for each others hands when the conversation grew serious and finally just kept them linked.

The surprises kept on coming. Joe had picked a romantic comedy for them to view. Neither of them opted for popcorn so they held hands though out the movie, leaning close to each other to make silly comments, laughing at the scenes when the onscreen couple found themselves in unbelievable situations that were hilarious. Sylvie couldn't remember when she enjoyed watching a movie more.

As promised they ended their evening doing some window shopping, walking side by side companionably. Without even realizing what happened, Sylvie discovered they were no longer holding hands. Joe's arm had slipped around her shoulders, holding her close, running his fingers along her arm from time to time. She shivered and when he asked if she was cold, she shook her head and snaked her arm around his waist. "This has been the perfect date"... she thought to herself.

All too soon, they were standing at her door, arms around each other loosely. "You were right." Sylvie commented with a sigh. "I had a good time tonight."

"So did I. How could I not with you as my date." He lowered his head and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that explored her mouth tentatively as if asking permission. Reluctant to end the kiss, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss when he felt her respond. Sylvie had never been kissed like this – the tenderness & gentle possession was so unexpected and felt so right with Joe.

Breathless, she murmured against his neck when they finally parted. "Do you want to come in?"

Joe was running his hands up and down her back, creating shivers and a deep craving in both of them. "Yeah, I do but I won't, not tonight."

Leaning away a bit to look in his eyes, she smiled in understanding. She laid her hand against the side of face, not in the least surprised when he pressed a soft kiss against her palm. Then, as if he couldn't help himself, he buried his hands in her curls and pulled her in for another kiss, this one a bit shorter but nonetheless filled with passion and need.

:"Good night Sylvie. Some things are worth waiting for."


	2. First Date - the Next Day

**Some of you wanted another chapter and I finally got some time and was able to accommodate you. Will this continue? I don't know – my muse doesn't always cooperate but if anyone has suggestions, please feel free to let me know. **

Joe Cruz couldn't stop smiling. He was smiling when he woke up, while he showered, while he ate breakfast. He saw his goofy grin while he was shaving and tried to wipe it off his face before he seriously gashed himself. He was having no luck – he was happy. He had a date with Sylvie last night and they had a good time. He kissed her goodnight and she invited him in. He still couldn't believe that and shook his head in awe.

"Man, I can't believe she likes me"... he thought to himself... "I can't screw this up – have to be careful. It took everything I had not to follow her into her house last night but I don't want to rush her. I don't want her to think it's just sex because I really care for her."

He finished dressing and as he left his apartment, realized that he was whistling. He also realized that it was going to be a very good day.

Sylvie Brett woke to her alarm blaring next to her. She slammed the snooze button in annoyance. "No, no, no – I wasn't finished with my dream." Her lips curved into a soft smile as she realized who was in her dream. "Joe Cruz – who knew? Last night was so much fun and his kiss was amazing. And a perfect gentleman to the end. I would have been fine with him coming in but I love that he said no. I love what he said – that some things are worth waiting for."

She sighed and swung her legs out from underneath the sheets. It had been a long time since anyone had treated her so well. Joe respected her talents as a paramedic and was not interested in changing her or keeping her all to himself. He wasn't at all like her former fiance who wanted nothing but to keep her "barefoot and pregnant." Well maybe not literally but his intentions were obvious.

Sylvie found herself hurrying to get ready, pausing only briefly to gulp down a cup of coffee. She was out the door in record time, looking forward to her shift at the firehouse. "It's gonna be a good day." She laughed as she realized she had spoken the words aloud.

Mouch and Otis were standing beside the truck, checking out the gear when they saw Joe walk in the door. Of course they immediately noticed the grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Cruz! What's with the stupid grin?" Otis looked at him a bit suspiciously. "You're never happy in the morning."

Joe actually felt himself blush, much to his regret. "Ahh, nothing. Leave me alone Otis. Can't a guy be in a good mood sometimes without you getting all in his face?"

Otis held up his hands in mock surrender. "OK, OK, enjoy your "mood" big guy. Be advised, though, I'll find out what's behind it - sooner or later." He laughed as Joe made a dismissive gesture with his hand and that would have been the end of it but then Sylvie walked in.

She walked up to the group, as always with a smile on her face. "Hey guys! Good morning!" When her gaze met Joes eyes, she bit her lower lip as she felt an involuntary blush spread across her face. She looked down shyly before continuing. "Are you doing breakfast this morning Joe? I just found a great frittata recipe that we could try."

"Sure Sylvie, that sounds great. I'll be there in a minute." He couldn't help but notice the looks Mouch and Otis were exchanging and wanted to head off any comments they might be inclined to make. He watched Sylvie turn and walk away before confronting them with a frown.

"Don't even say it." He growled as he saw both of them on the verge of exploding. "OK, Sylvie and I went out on a date last night and that's it. That's all you need to know so no questions, no comments and don't embarrass Sylvie."

With that he walked away, leaving both Otis and Mouch with disbelief on their faces... not only at the fact that Cruz had actually persuaded Sylvie to go out with him but that she seemed to like him. Mouch was the first to recover, slapping Otis on the back. "Well lucky him. Lucky her too, I guess since they both looked smitten."

"Smitten? What the hell is that?" Otis queried.

"Don't be ignorant. It means they have a crush on each other."

"Why didn't you just say that? Why do you always have to be so... I can't even think of a word to describe you sometimes."

They went on sniping at each other as was their custom and soon Joe couldn't hear them anymore. He stood next to Sylvie smiling down on her. "So what's this recipe?"

"No recipe...I just wanted to talk to you for a second." She glanced across the room to make sure they were alone before continuing. "I had a really good time last night. I'm thinking we should do that again real soon. Only this time I'll cook for you."

"Oh yeah?" Joe's face lit up with a smile even bigger than before. "That would be awesome but why do you want to cook for me? I love taking you out."

Sylvie reached for his hand, hidden behind the counter, twining their fingers together. "Because you'll already be in my house when I ask you to stay."

Joe squeezed her hand gently wanting nothing more than to kiss her but knowing he couldn't. They could only talk with their eyes, their smiles, their growing affection for each other clearly apparent.

"Ahhh, jeez" Hermann griped as he walked into the room. "Will you two cut it out and get some breakfast going!"

It was then Joe realized that Otis and Mouch blabbed and it was then he realized that he did not care in the least.


	3. Sweet Sylvie

**Joe Cruz and Sylvie Brett – an unexpected couple to everyone except themselves. What happens in the aftermath of the kidnapping of Sylvie and her partner, Peter Mills. Will this make their relationship stronger or not? **

Brett & Mills exited the warehouse, uninjured and walking under their own power. Their firehouse family welcomed them with smiles, pats on the back and reassuring comments. Without hesitation Dawson enveloped Mills in her arms with Casey following suit. Their relief was readily apparent that one of their own had emerged unscathed from a life and death situation. Joe Cruz pushed his way forward and hugged Sylvie gently. He was finally able to breath, seeing that she was safe. Sylvie only pulled him closer, no longer able to hold back the sobs she had been keeping in.

"I was so scared...so scared that no one would find us in time. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Her voice shook, the aftermath of the ordeal they had been through taking it's toll. She was just beginning to appreciate Joe Cruz, his gentle caring, his crazy sense of humor, the way he always put her first. She felt safe in arms and that's just what she needed right now.

"Shh" Joe soothed her with quiet murmurs, smoothing strands of hair away from her face. He didn't voice that his deepest fears had been the same. Sylvie had just come into his life – he didn't want to lose her. It was then he noticed the gash on her forehead. "Hey, let's get that cut looked at...come on." He kept one arm around her as he led them toward the ambo on site.

Sylvie was beginning to calm the emotions that were running rampant through her mind and body. The adrenalin was easing but as a result she began to shiver. Chout, the paramedic at the scene, quickly threw a blanket over her shoulders as he began to cleanse her wound. For once he was subdued and only commented on the task at hand.

"Good to see you Sylvie. This cut doesn't look too bad but you're going to have a headache. I'm just going to clean it up for you, get some antiseptic on it and give you a nice bandage." He proceeded from there to check her out for a possible concussion and reported that there were no apparent symptoms.

"OK, you're good to go Sylvie. Just make sure if you get dizzy, you get to your doctor or to the ER. You really shouldn't be alone either, just in case that happens."

Joe quickly replied. "She won't be alone."

Jay Halstead approached, a half smile on his face, relieved that the outcome was favorable with no serious injuries to the paramedics. "Sylvie, really good to see you. Are you up to coming to the precinct and giving a statement?"

"Not really but I'd just as soon get it over with. So yeah, let's do this."

She felt Joe squeeze her hand gently, his touch more welcome than she cared to admit. However, when she looked up at him, his forehead was furrowed with concern.

"I have to go back to the station and get things squared away but it shouldn't take me more than an hour. I'll come to the station to pick you up when I'm done. So you wait for me, okay?"

"Joe, I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

"Yes - I – do." His voice was soft, his words insistent, brooking no argument. Looking at Halstead he continued... "You look out for her and don't let her leave."

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of Sylvie...she'll be waiting for you."

XXXXX

Sylvie was back at her apartment sitting on her sofa, tucked up against Joe...comfortable, drowsy and content to stay there for as long as she could. Joe had made her toast and tea, gave her meds for her headache and tucked an afghan around her before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me." She had never had someone have her back like this. Oh sure, Harrison took care of her but he made her feel ineffective and stupid, incapable of making her own decisions. He would be blaming her for the entire incident if he were here and forbidding her to return to her paramedic career. As worried as he was about her, Joe was proud of how she handled the kidnapping. He kept telling her how smart was in leading them the warehouse. That made her feel accomplished and important.

"Hey, I have a vested interest here. You promised to cook me a dinner so taking care of you is purely selfish." The look in his eyes belied his casual words. Of this Sylvie was totally aware.

She tossed off the afghan and turned so she was facing him, gently tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "In case there's any doubt in your mind, I like you...a lot. I like your strength and gentleness, I like your smile, I like that you teach Zumba, I like how you say my name – like no one ever has. I know there are depths to you, Joe Cruz, that I haven't begun to discover...and I'm so looking forward to exploring."

Joe could not have said word had his life depended on it. He could only marvel at her words, still feeling that she would any minute figure out that he was only Joe Cruz and would be out of his life. When she straddled him to sit on his lap, he stifled the groan that threatened to escape. Sylvie leaned in to press kisses to each corner of his mouth before her parted lips pressed full against his. She bit his lower lip gently, then slowly traced that spot with her tongue. She felt his arms tighten, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. Rampant desire coursed through his veins and it was all he could do not to sweep her off to bed. But this wasn't some tough girl from the hood who expected rough and tumble sex...this was Sylvie, his Sylvie. He hoped and prayed that someday she would be his. So he would follow her lead...he would always play by her rules.

Leaning away slightly, Sylvie murmured against his lips. "I forgot to tell you what else I like about you." Punctuating each word with a tender caress to his mouth, she continued... "I...really...really...like...your...kisses."

"Sylvie..." his voice was part whisper, part groan but filled with so much caring that her heart stuttered and her breath caught. "Sylvie..." He repeated her name, struggling for control. "I would like nothing more than to keep kissing you and see where that leads." Seeing the desire in her eyes he almost groaned out loud but continued resolutely. "But...we're expected at Molly's in about 45 minutes."

"We have time..." Sylvie began but Joe only pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "Not nearly enough time, not even close."

XXXX

Molly's was packed. Firehouse 51was there along with intelligence, patrol and those few civilians who discovered the bar .by accident and decided they liked the friendly atmosphere. Joe & Sylvie sat side by side at the bar, occasionally exchanging smiles and small touches when smiles weren't enough. That they were a couple was clearly unmistakable.

Sylvie noticed Gabby Dawson sitting at the other end of the bar, looking a bit forlorn. She moved off the bar stool with a "be right back" and moved to join her friend.

"Hey Gabby, everything OK?"

"No, it's not. Matt and I broke up." Try as she might, tears tracked down her cheeks which she angrily swiped away. "It's for the best. We need to be lieutenant and candidate, not boyfriend/girlfriend and absolutely not engaged."

Sylvie put her arm around Gabby's shoulders sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Gabby. If there's anything I can do, please tell me...anything!"

"Well I do need a place to live. How do you feel about me as a roommate?"

"Absolutely! Yes! I have a really big spare bedroom and it would be great to have you there."

Suddenly Gabby's eyes clouded with uncertainty. "Wait...are you and Joe together now? I'll be in the way, won't I. I can find someplace else...forget I asked."

"Don't worry about it Gabby. We'll figure it out. Meet me at my place and you can move in tonight. I insist."

"Thank you." Gabby smiled and pulled Sylvie in for a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll see you in a half hour or so. OK?"

"Absolutely."

Moving back to her place next to Joe, she quickly told him of her conversation with Gabby. While his words were supportive, she couldn't help but notice that his demeanor seemed to change, become reserved and a bit sad.

"So I'll drop you off at your place and see you tomorrow."

Sylvie laughed as she pressed closer to whisper in his ear softly. "Not a chance big guy." Noticing that Otis was quite interested in her words, she lowered her voice even further. Her murmurs were indecipherable but the grin on Joe's face was undeniably telling.

"Are you sure?"

"Wait and see. I'll be outside...don't keep me waiting." She brushed her lips against his cheek and slid off the bar stool, trailing her fingertips in the wake of her kiss.

"I'll be out as soon as I can." His grin was a bit rueful as he whispered softly. "You make me lose control, sweet Sylvie."

He watched her walk away, unable to keep from smiling. Otis had been observing them all evening and had been waiting impatiently to be able to comment. "So, you & Sylvie? Lucky you."

"Yeah, no kidding. She's amazing and I still can't believe she wants me around."

XXXX

Sylvie walked out to see that Gabby was leaning against the building, apparently waiting for her. She wondered if Gabby was having second thoughts and walked over to join her.

"Hey." Gabby said in way of a greeting. "I thought I'd wait for you because in the midst of our conversation, I forgot to ask for directions."

Sylvie laughed as she replied. "Too funny! It's really not hard to find. You just have to take..." The words died in her throat as she glanced up to notice who was walking toward them.

"Harrison! What are you doing here?"

Her former fiance was not smiling or looking friendly in the least as he reached forward to grasp her arm. "I'm here to take you home...home to Fowlerton. I have had enough of your nonsense."

**A/N Hope you like this chapter. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews, follows and favorites. I do hope the show continues to give us more of Sylvie and Joe's growing relationship but if they don't, there's always Fan Fiction! **


	4. Good Day, Bad Day, Same Day

**Harrison is back & demanding that Sylvie return to Fowlerton with him. He refuses to be denied no matter her reasons for staying. **

"Are you out of your mind Harrison? I'm not going anywhere and certainly not with you." She tried to remove his hand from her arm but he only gripped her more forcefully, causing her to wince in pain.

"You don't know what you want, Sylvie, you never did. This is just another one of your hare-brained ideas and look where it got you! I'm taking you away from this city and all the low-life scumbags who live here." He began pulling her away from the bar toward the street, expecting her to follow along meekly.

Sylvie jerked her arm, almost freeing herself. Her eyes widened as she felt his grip tighten even more. "Harrison, you're hurting me. Let go! I'm not in love with you and probably never was. I wanted to love you but what you're offering is not the life for me. You have to move on – just because I don't want that life doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you – someone who will appreciate you. I'm sorry but that someone isn't me."

Her words had little effect on his determination. "Sylvie..." he spoke through gritted teeth... "that someone _**is **_you – stop trying to fight me. I'm right."

Sylvie looked at her former fiance with a bit of alarm. He was acting irrationally and it was beginning to frighten her. She looked at Gabby with dismay, at a loss what to do next. She knew that Harrison was set in his way and had always wanted everything to be done according to his "laws" but she had never seen him like this.

Not one to give up easily, she tried to placate him one more time. "Harrison, please, this is my life now. I'm with someone and I'm happy. I want you to be happy too. You have to let me go – my place is here – doing what I love."

Sylvie almost couldn't comprehend what happened next. She felt the grip on her arm tighten painfully, felt herself being shaken. She cried out as her head began to pound... Harrison looked at her with narrowed eyes and she did not recognize him. She felt and heard his next words, appalled that he was so out of control.

"Your place!" he spat at her. "Your place is with me. A woman's place is next to her man, agreeing with him, supporting him, obeying every word that comes out of his mouth." Sylvie felt dizzy, sick, nauseous. Whether it was from her head injury or the fact that her former fiance seemed to be psychotic, she was too confused to know. She saw Gabby rush forward, try to pull her away from Harrison. He grabbed the front of her jacket and threw her back and she would have fallen had not the door opened at that very instant.

Joe was startled as Gabby literally fell into his arms. Murmuring a surprised "hey" he easily set her back on her feet & quickly surveyed the situation playing out in front of him. His heart began to pound at the sight of Sylvie struggling to get away from Harrison. "What the hell?"... he muttered under his breath.

Feeling the grip on her arm lessen slightly, Sylvie twisted her body, slamming her elbow into Harrison's stomach. She tore herself free, wasting no time to reach Joe, who wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Harrison looked at them with a sneer, his look derisive and contemptuous. "Are you kidding me Sylvie? This is the best you can do? A boyfriend who's probably a wetback? A spic girlfriend?"

Joe pulled her closer as he felt her body tense. "It's OK baby" he whispered against her temple, the brush of his lips a reassurance that he needed only her and nothing else mattered.

Sylvie's eyes narrowed in anger. Her words brooked no argument as she threw them at Harrison like knives, hoping to make him bleed. "He _**is**_ the best, Harrison. He's my best friend and I can't imagine my life without him. He knows me and understands me like you never did – you never wanted to. Gabby is the most loyal friend I've ever had and your words don't cheapen her, they cheapen you. So take your arrogance and your prejudice and go back to Fowlerton. You have no place here."

Harrison huffed at her in disbelief. "You can't talk to me like that. I was going to forgive you, take you back, make you my wife. Do you know what an honor that is? Instead you insult me and show me that you've become trash...trash that needs to be taught a lesson." His eyes glittered with madness as he pulled knife from his back pocket, flicking a button to pop out the blade, wickedly long and sharp.

Joe immediately pushed Sylvie behind him, intent on keeping her from harm. Without a thought to his own safety he advanced toward the threat in front of them, his eyes on Harrison's face, ignoring the blade. He'd been in more than a few street fights in the past and he hoped he remembered more than he'd forgotten. He didn't even flinch the first time the blade swept toward him. He knew it would miss. Harrison was too enraged, too intent on teaching a lesson and not paying attention to anyone. He thought himself superior, his winning a sure thing and he so wanted to teach Sylvie a lesson.

Suddenly he stiffened in his tracks, his intentions momentarily forgotten. The cold, hard press of metal had settled against the back of his head and a gravelly voice made his blood run cold. "It would give me great pleasure to end your miserable life. I won't even blink. So unless dying is your goal, drop the knife and get down on your knees."

Hank Voight, head of Chicago PD Intelligence, stood behind him, his expression grim, determined and pissed off. Al Olinsky, another member of the unit stood to the side, no less angered than his boss.

As Harrison complied, Voight glanced at Joe. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah." He replied... "everyone's OK. Thanks."

"Al... cuff this piece of shit." Voight continued to survey the group in front of him. Once he satisfied himself that everyone was indeed not injured, he posed his next question. "So who wants to be the first to press charges?"

No one seemed inclined to speak, only looking at each with relief and a bit of sadness at what had just occurred. Finally, Sylvie spoke, her words soft and a bit shaky. "I don't think anyone wants to press charges. It will be enough that he never comes back because if there's a next time, I won't hesitate to do what I have to."

Seeing agreement in everyone's eyes Hank nodded. "OK, if that's what you want but what I saw was assault with a deadly weapon. I have no choice but to arrest him. Spending a few days in jail before his arraignment may just teach him the lesson he needs. That is, if he doesn't get "lost" in the system for awhile." He smirked as he turned to walk away with Al, their prisoner now subdued and dejected, but only time will tell if he will have learned his lesson.

Sylvie sagged against Joe, relief and exhaustion taking their toll. Today had been one hell of a day and one she hoped would never repeat itself.

"Hey, are you OK?" Joe looked into her eyes, concern etching his forehead with a frown. Seeing that she gave a small nod of assent, he wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in her hair. His words mirrored her thoughts exactly. "Let's go home. Are you coming Gabby?"

"You know what, I think I'll wait until tomorrow to move in. I'm going to stay at Herrman's tonight. He's already offered to let me stay with him and his family for a few days so I'm gonna' take him up on it. You two go ahead. I'll call you tomorrow Sylvie."

She walked over and hugged them both. Sylvie looked at her, an unasked question in her eyes. At Gabby's nod, she smiled. "OK, call me... but not too early."

XXXXXXX

Once again they found themselves on the sofa in Sylvie's apartment. Joe could not seem to let her go. When he saw the bruises on her arm, he pressed his lips against each one as if he could erase them with his touch. He swore to himself that if he could help it, she would never be hurt like this again. She was sitting on his lap, arms looped around his neck, breathless from their last kiss. Leaning her head against his forehead, she sighed. "This day... some of it I wish had never happened. Some of it I want to happen over and over."

"Yeah? Am I in that part?" He was pre-occupied with the scent of Sylvie's hair and the softness of her skin beneath his lips. Her curves were pressed enticingly against his broad chest making most coherent thought impossible.

"Oh yeah." She leaned back slightly to smile at him. "But right now all I want to do is go to bed and forget all about the bad parts and keep the good parts going."

She felt Joe's huff of amusement beneath her ear, where he had begun to explore that sensitive spot, the spot that rendered her speechless and wanting so much more.

"I can help with that." His breath was hot against her skin, his words exactly what she needed to hear.

"Is that so? Then, prove it." Her words were playful and when he looked into her eyes he saw heat and a playful challenge, one that he wouldn't need proposed a second time.

As he scooped her into his arms, he felt her lips curve into a smile against the side of his neck. Moving her lips to his ear, her words caused his heart to stutter once again and made him move just a little faster toward the bedroom.

"I could get used to this."


	5. Road Trip - Part 1

_**Joe & Sylvie are together and growing closer by the day. Their relationship is still sweet and sexy and cute so let's explore what happens when they find their vacations coincide (if you believe it was accidental, then you'll believe anything). Roadtrip, anyone?**_

Sylvie tried to avoid the bright glint of the sun that managed to find the one tiny gap in the drapes. She turned over, hoping to bury her face against Joe's broad chest to defeat the sun's relentless attack. As her arm reached out she found...nothing. The bed was empty. With a groan she turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Beginning to throw off the remnants of sleep, she noticed the distinct and welcome scent of coffee in the air.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Six AM! Gotta love summer." Before forcing her limbs to move out of bed, her thoughts turned to Joe. "I can't believe it's been eight months that we've been together. Eight of the best months of my life." A lot had happened since their first night together – a night she would never forget. She expected they would come together with hot, hungry kisses – clothes being shed impatiently and with abandon. That's not what happened. She didn't expect his kisses to be filled with tender need and wanting. She didn't expect him to remove every piece of her clothing with slow deliberation, his lips mapping her body with reverence. She didn't expect that they would be so good together, so surprisingly good. She didn't expect to wake up in his arms the next morning and have it happen again, just as it had the night before – the only difference being they didn't need to worry about clothes this time.

Sylvie felt her breath quicken and heat begin to pound through to her core. He could inflame her with a look, a touch or just with her thoughts of him. Good was becoming better by leaps and bounds.

He had moved in a few days later. Sharing her apartment with him and with Gabby did not prove difficult in the least. They became fast friends for the short time Gabby stayed with them. As they both knew would happen, she and Matt reconciled. She smiled to herself, remembering what took place during their first night alone. They made love everywhere, not a space escaped as they laughed like giddy teens, moving from room to room, their laughter stilled as their kisses soon changed from light and playful to hot and hard.

Sylvie mentally shook herself before she lost all control and went in search of Joe to see if they could recreate one of her favorite memories, the one they made in the kitchen. She swung her legs from beneath the sheets, moving in a straight line to the bathroom. At the sink she splashed cold water on her face, studying her reflection as she patted her delicate skin dry with a towel. She saw happiness...and she felt happy but she also felt content and so very satisfied. All due to saying "yes" to Joe when he asked her out on a date, so many months ago. "Best decision I ever made." She couldn't stifle her soft laugh as she realized she'd spoken out loud. She quickly rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and ran her fingers through her hair, giving herself a final glance before surrendering to the allure of coffee and Joe in the next room.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed Joe at the counter, refilling his mug. Quickly padding to stand at his back, she grasped his shoulders, standing on her toes to press a kiss against the side of his neck.

"Hey – good morning baby." He turned to hold her waist in his hands, a welcoming smile forming across his face. Leaning over he pressed his lips against hers, caressing them gently, causing Sylvie to shiver with pleasure.

"Morning." She murmured against his lips, not wanting to lose contact, taking great delight in the feelings he was evoking without any effort at all. "You are such a morning person. I really hate that about you sometimes." She tempered her words with a smile and a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I woke up and wanted to snuggle with you for awhile and you were gone."

"Hmm, I think we can fix that." He swiped his lips against hers once again, this time a bit more insistent. He pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair, his hands moving up and down her back in delicious circles. "You taste minty."

"And you taste like coffee." Sylvie countered. "I want some."

Joe stepped back, releasing her reluctantly. "Your wish is my command, sweet Sylvie." He pulled a mug from the cupboard and filled it with the aromatic blend he had brewed not forgetting to add a generous splash of her favorite vanilla creamer.

Taking her first sip, Sylvie sighed with pleasure. "Mmm...you make the best coffee, baby." Before she could take another sip, Joe took her mug and set it aside. He circled her waist with both hands, lifting her effortlessly to sit on the counter facing him. He handed back the mug watching the consternation leave her expression as she returned to her favorite morning beverage. They shared a few minutes in companionable silence, their hands joined, fingers twined together, a not uncommon state.

By the time they finished their coffee, Sylvie had a question on her lips. "So, we're on vacation...for two weeks! What should we do?"

Joe pretended to ponder how to answer, unable to hide the grin from his expression. "How do you feel about a road trip?"

"A road trip? Yeah, that sounds like fun." Her answer was enthusiastic, her grin matching the one he no longer tried to mask. "Where would we go?"

His hands cupped her face gently before he posed his suggestion. "Ever been to Michigan?"

_**Thank you everyone for reading & reviewing. This chapter is a little short but part 2 should be up soon. ** __**Hope that you enjoy this & feel free to leave a comment. I won't mind - in fact, I'll love it!**_


End file.
